The Doctor
Name: The Doctor Race: Time Lord Group: Children of the Autobots Likes: Traveling in time and space Dislikes: His memories of Gallifrey Biggest strength: The impressive ability to do a lot of bad*ss things that generally require superpowers, without superpowers. Biggest weakness: His guilt Occupation: Defender of time of space Quote: "Allons-y!" Played by: The Doctor has been played by many people. These include William Hartnell, Patrick Troughton, Jon Pertwee, Tom Baker, Peter Davison, Colin Baker, Sylvester McCoy, Paul McGaan, Christopher Eccelston, David Tennant, Matt Smith, and John Hurt. The next Doctor will be Peter Capaldi. His theme His theme song Born of a legendary extra-terrestrial race, the Time Lords, the Doctor's real name remains unknown. He has dubbed himself "the doctor" because he "makes people feel better". Since his homeworld was destroyed by the terrifying Daleks, he believes it was all his fault and has been running away through space and time. With his beauty, charm, cleverness and wit, the Doctor is a natural ladies' man. But he refuses to take a life mate, not wanting to see someone wither away and die. The Doctor never goes anywhere without his Sonic Screwdriver, which is an extension of TARDIS technology. It can be used for stopping a living plastic arm that has been controlled by the Nestene Consciousness, overriding control panels, mechanical tool for the TARDIS, making a cash machine give out extra credits, extending the communications range of a mobile phone, reversing a teleporter, blowing up a closed-circuit camera electronic probe, or just a good old-fashioned lock pick. Due to the dangerous time the heroes are facing, the Doctor has added things to his Sonic Screwdriver he never thought he would have to: things that let him use it as a weapon. Incarnations The Doctor, being a Time Lord, has had many faces, with a total of twelve (technically fourteen) at this point. Only a few have been involved in the many struggles of the Multi-Universe, however. (insert other doctors here if necessary :) ) The Tenth Doctor It should be noted that, though he called himself the Tenth, he was really the Eleventh and the Twelfth, on account of ignoring the War Doctor and creating a Meta-Crisis to keep his face. This Doctor may have been a bit vain, due to his extreme reluctance to regenerate (he insisted that it would be just like dying) while almost all other Doctors treated the process of regeneration like no big deal. The Eleventh Doctor It should be noted that, though he called himself the Eleventh, he was in reality the Thirteenth Doctor. This Doctor is a much more quirky, childish, and upbeat character compared to those that came before and after him. He also expressed much more compassion than other recent Doctors. The Twelfth Doctor Appearing externally older than his past few incarnations, this Doctor is rude, abrasive, and proud. He seems to have lost much respect for almost everything in the universe (and multiverse). Powers and abilities '''Regeneration 1 - '''allows the avoidance of death by taking on a new physical appearance '''Regeneration 2 - '''allows the regeneration of a severed body part '''Sonic Wave - '''sends out a wave of energy from the Sonic Screwdriver that can not only break tough locks, but damage an opponent '''Sonic Scream - '''a stronger version of Sonic Wave that causes massive damage to an opponent '''Disney Magic - '''summons the magic of Disney. The Doctor has also found a way to channel it through his Sonic Screwdriver. Gallery doctor.JPG doctor alert.JPG doctor and tardis.JPG|The Doctor at the TARDIS doctor attack.JPG|SONIC WAVE! doctor doesn't look happy.JPG doctor down.JPG doctor happy.JPG doctor huh.JPG doctor looking for me.JPG|Me again! doctor looking mad.JPG doctor looks.JPG doctor looks steamed.JPG doctor looks ticked off.JPG|The Doctor is not pleased with the hostility of the Daleks toward Hooverville! doctor pose.JPG doctor ready.JPG doctor runs.JPG doctor shocked.JPG doctor stunned.JPG doctor traumatized.JPG doctor under pressure.JPG doctor what the.JPG|Have we met before? doctor whoa.JPG doctor with sonic screwdriver.JPG Fezzy_Doctor.jpg|The eleventh incarnation of the Doctor thinks fezzes are cool. Twelfth_Doctor.png|The twelfth incarnation of the Doctor. doctor crazy smile.jpg doctor hello i'm the doctor.jpg doctor hmm well.jpg doctor pardon.jpg doctor puppy dog face.jpg doctor shocked.gif doctor silly.jpg doctor so then.jpg doctor whoo.jpg Season-4-Promotional-Picture-the-tenth-doctor-23941287-2000-14472.jpg|The Doctor on appearing on Disney Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Characters hailing from the Doctor Who Universe Category:Non Humans Category:Heroes Category:Sexy characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Team heroes Category:Aliens Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Fettered Characters Category:Humanoid Category:The A-Team Category:Shape Shifters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Handsome Characters Category:Likable Characters Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Regenerators Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Members of Task Force 142 Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Nameless Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by David Tennant Category:Badass Normal Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Telepaths Category:Characters who's real name is unknown Category:Awesome Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Big Goods Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by John Hurt Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Pet Owners Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Magic Users Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Main Characters of Imperial Files